


Arrows and Toys

by Boobchanan



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Action, Felicity met her match, I love Toyman so yeah, Winn is the Toyman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:11:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boobchanan/pseuds/Boobchanan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its all peaceful in Star City until the infamous Toyman rolls into town. Team Arrow is tested as Toyman roams around playing his sick games upon the city. Can they handle him? Can they beat his games? Can Oliver stop this madman or will he lose everything in this deadly game?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Motivation

**Author's Note:**

> Set in Pre Season 5. And lets just say all the sappy crappy shit in Seasons 3 and 4 never happened. Ok? Awesome

Star City......the latest place for the games to be played. Oh how much fun will be had here. The man chuckled, putting on his long dark purplish trench coat, hiding the array of 'toys' that he had on him. Finally he added his most cherised object of clothing, his top hat. Securing it on his head, he was off. Off to play some games with the people of Star City. 

 

 

"If he squeals just get rid of him. We have enough trouble in this town without rat problems." A beefy man said to his companion. Some of the more unpleasant inviduals of Star City. "Yeah no problem but what about Green Arrow?" "If that hooded freak shows his face we blow his brains out. Not letting trick or treaters ruin everything we got going." The duo turned a corner, heading down into a dark alleyway. To most it would be unwise but for men of their stature they did not have to worry....or so they thought. A laughter echoed through the alleyway. "Oh its not him you have to worry about." A voice came, prompting the pair to draw their guns. "Who's there?" The beefy man asked, cocking his pistol and looking around, his companion kept looking upwards. "Just a man who likes to play games. We are gonna play a little game." Soon enough a man sporting a trench coat and a top hat emerged from the shadows, throwing a green ball in the air and catching it. Both men aimed their guns at him. "Who the hell are you? Some Arrow groupie?" That prompted a chuckle from the man. "Oh heavens no. And anyways you have a part to play. You have to deliver a message to your boss, Mr. Bishop. Please tell him that the Toyman is calling time out on his little games. Don't be tardy." He threw the ball in the air and he stepped backwards, dissapearing in the shadows, as if he was apart of them. The green ball bounced towards the pair, coming to a near stop. Both men looked at each other then down at the ball. It began to bubble up, expanding to the size of a watermelon until it popped, a green substanced covered the men. They only had mere seconds to take this in before the screaming ensued, the substance was acid, burning into their clothes and searing their flesh. Screams echoed out from the alleyway, signalling that the first move was made. 

 

 

A few hours after that, a police officer was inspecting a call about homless living in a building in construction. Officer Brooks shone his light through the building, going through the incomplete hallways. Did he get another crank call? Damn kids these days. He was going to give his report over the radio before he heard a clapping like sound. His hand went to his holster. "SCPD, come out with your hands up!" He called out, following the source of the clapping, odd..sounded like cymbals. He went through a doorway, seeing a toy monkey with cymbals. "What the hell....." He looked around. Who left this here? He was gonna call it, he reached for his radio but it was too late. A thing of metal had pireced his neck, he dropped the flashlight, making it flicker as the man choked out blood, the metal soon retracted and pulled out of him, letting his body slump down to the ground to bleed out. The metal kept retracting, until it took the form of a Slinky, the person holding the deadly 'toy' approached the dying policeman. "So sorry you had to be used but trust me. You have a purpose. You have to give the Hero proper motivation." He grinned down at the dying man, knealing down and taking his hand putting a Green Arrow plushie in his hands and folding them over his chest. "Thank you for the assitance Officer. Its much appreicated."


	2. The First Round

"Seems like we have another crazy in this town." Captain Lance said as he entered the...what they hell did they call it? Arrow Cave? The Lair? The clubhouse? Who knows? Next thing you know Queen will call himself the Green Meanine for all he knows. Dropping a bag on the table alongside a folder. "Two events connected. Two low level mooks covered in acid. M.E's didn't make it in time." Oliver picked up the bag inside was a...Green Arrow Plushie. "The hell is this?" He raised a brow. "We found that in the second incident, a cop was answering a loitering call and was found dead holding that." 

The sound of heels striking the floor alerted the pair of Felicity's entrance. "So unless your Officer was a big Arrow fan that means the killer left this?" Lance nodded. "Yeah, like I said. Got enough of crazies without this nut. And it turns out we know this guy." He opens up the folder. "Calls himself the Toyman." Felicity went through the folder. "Thats a new one." Lance continued on dispite her comment. "This guy goes around city to city, causing a lot of dead bodies and small acts of terrisom. We don't know much but his first sightings were around National City. After that, we can only speculate what we know." Oliver glanced at the photos in the folder, this was the work of a demented mind...a sick mind. "We'll handle it. I'm gonna head out on patrol." He went off to get suited up. "Seems like your boyfriend is as friendly as ever." Lance said, turning to see Felicity at her usual spot, the computer. "Right.....I'll just go." He left without another word. Is there something with superheroes that makes everyone so broody?

 

 

 

"Oh don't worry Ms. Aaron. I doubt you'll feel anything. But don't take my word on it. Hee hee hee hee hee hee hee hee." Toyman cackled as he pulled on the rope, lifting the woman up by her feet, dangling her upside down. With all the attacks this city was getting it was amazing how many buildings were still on construction. Moving her around where she dangled over nothing. She falls....she would make a little splat on the pavement. "Now you are here merely to provide a incentive for the other player." He walked over to a table where his hat laid. "We are gonna have so much fun together. " The madman smirked. "So much fun..." He picked up what appeared to be a toy shotgun, but it was anything but a toy, heading out to the window he pumped the deadly weapon and he fired at the ground below. He had fired high explosive balls that would go off on contact. Firing a round after round until he was out, he threw the toy over his shoulder. "Whoooo! That was fun!! I love this game already!!" He threw his arms up in the air, a wide grin on his face, he was here to play. So many games to play.....so much fun to be had...

 

Oliver was already on his way as the explosions went off. "Overwatch!" He went on the coms as he leapt over a ventlation unit, notching a grapling arrow and firing it up at the building above him. "G.A, he's got a Hostage. Speedy is on her way to help out with the injured below." Felicitys voice emitted from the coms. Oliver grappled up to the floor of the building where the Hostage hanged from, readying another arrow as he began to search. He stopped when he heard the faint sounds of string..sounded like a yo-yo...He started walking out towards the noise, arrow at the ready. He did not expect the Toyman himself to be siting there. The Top hat sporting man was on a chair, his feet propped up on the table and he was playing around with a red yo-yo. "Hello Green Arrow. I'm so glad you came to play." A grin formed under the hat, the yo-yo extended out then it rolled back into his palm. "Give it up and let the hostage go free." Olivers distorted voice gruffed out. "Give up the Game? Ohhh no no no." Toyman pulled his feet off the desk and he stood up. "I won't give up the Game. I love playing games...Games are so much fun. Shall we play a game?" Oliver narrowed his eyes and he stepped closer. "No games Toyman. Get down and hands up." The mad man chuckled and he tilted his head. "Yo-Yo is always such a rough game." He opened his palm and the red 'toy' rolled down on the string, and then small blades popped out from the toy and the sound made Olivers eyes shoot down to it. He fired his arrow only for Toyman to fling the yo-yo at it, knocking it out of the air. Toyman didn't let up, swinging his weapon around to strike at Olivers side, to which he barley managed to use his bow to smack it away, making him back up and on the defensive. Smacking away the yo-yo away, trying to regain a foothold on the fight. Toyman however just had that wide grin, the man was having fun. Oliver waited til Toyman flung the yo-yo to roll under the attack, swinging his bow to sweep Toyman off his feet. The man let out a 'oof!' sound as he fell on his back, yo-yo still in hand as he rolled to his side, swinging the deadly toy down on Oliver, the viglante barely able to escape that attack, the yo-yo had stuck itself into the floor until Toyman stood up and he yanked it, the yo-yo rolled back to him and the blades disengaged before he caught it in his hand. "This is fun. But this won't end well for your First Round." He ran towards Oliver, who fired a arrow, Toyman side stepped, the arrow going through his trenchcoat and it made a hole in it. Shit. He swung the bow to Toymans side, making him step to the side, however his neck attack did not go to plan. When he swung the bow again, Toyman tossed the yo-yo at him, it wrapped around one end of the bow and with one good tug the Bow went flying out of Olivers hands and it clattered to the ground behind Toyman. "This is motivation Greenie. Motivation to play." He cackled as his other hand pressed a button on his belt, in the other room a arrow with a boxing glove shot out, clocking Oliver across the face, making him spin out and nearly fall down. "HAHAHAHAHAH!!" Toyman laughed madly. "Classic! Now lets show some good old Yo-Yo tricks. Walkin the dog!" He flung the Yo-Yo low, striking Olivers leg, making him nearly fall onto his knees, leaving his back explosed. "Around the world!!" He spun the weapon around in circles at his side, flinging it up and creating a large slash up Olivers back, ripping through his suit. Red and Green don't mix. This made Oliver groan out in pain and he turned around. "And a personal favorite. Rock the Cradle." Toyman then made the yo-yo string into a triangle, the toy swinging through it like a babys cradle, this time the blades disengaged but when it came at Oliver, it struck him hard in the chest as if a car had ran him over. He fell hard on his back, eyes nearly closed. Felicity screaming in the coms for Oliver to get up, he did not notice Toyman pulling out the com from his ear. "Hmm....." Toyman raised a brow and he slipped it in his pocket. He then grabbed Oliver by the collar and he stared into his eyes. "I win this game Arrow. And since you lost, you lost a life." Perfect timing as the hostage went screaming, the cable that held her was suddenly loosened to the point of her falling. "She'll add color to the city. Now rest up and be ready. I'll be playing with you again real soon." He shoved him back to the ground, adjusted his hat and coat and just like that he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, you want to write Fics with me a be a Co Author? Don't cost anything and we can make a whole lot of amazing fics.


	3. Motivations

Oliver was lucky that Thea managed to get to him in time, hauling him back to the Foundry and getting him stable. He would be out for a few hours. When he did wake he woke up to the sight of two women staring down at him. That never gets old. "What happened?" He groaned as he sat up, noticing the bandages on him. Ah right...Toyman. "You got your ass handed to you by Toyman thats what happened." Thea said, not playing around on that. "Should have waited for me." Felicity just patted her shoulder. "Alright, tag out. I'll chew him out for you." Thea nodded and went off to change. Oliver looked down and he remembered it all. Oh no....."The hostage?" Felicitys grim look told him everything. "Damn it...." He clenched his fist. "I should have got her out first...." If he didn't underestimate Toyman than that woman would be alive, not another soul to weigh down Olivers mind. "Hey, we'll get him. But right now you need to rest. And by rest I mean actually sleep in a bed, with dinner. And not that god awful cot." Oliver would have objected but you just can't argue with her sometimes. "Fair enough..." It still flashed in his mind, hearing her screams as she fell down, the mad man beating him. He didn't expect this kind of man, he messed up. That won't happen again. He will get justice for that woman. He will answer for his crimes. 

 

 

The Toyman was busy. Busy as a very busy bee. After his little game with the Green Arrow, he decided to turn things up a notch. Heading down to the more less respectable area of Star City, he began to make a small visit to a Elias Bishop. Crime Lord of the City these days, man been around for a while and had kept his head down once people like the Green Arrow and the Flash showed up. However he did not escape the Toymans eye. He had a nice apartment up in one of the nicer buildings. Currently living with his second wife and small daughter. Bishop was out doing his criminal things as the Toyman entered the apartment from the window. He looked around before sneaking his way to the master bedroom where the wife slept. He grinned as he pulled out a arrow, slowly walking to the bed. This would be Bishops proper motivation to play the game. The best motivation of all, the death of a loved one. He brought his hand over the womans mouth and her eyes shot open, only to see the arrow be plunged into her heart. He held back laughter as he watched the light in her eyes slowly fade away. "You have your part Mrs. Bishop. And now you played it. Thank you." He exhaled, adjusting his coat before leaving the bedroom and heading to the daughters room, opening it up to see she was awake. "Who are you?" She was a little scared, holding onto a teddy bear. "Me? You can call me Toyman." He entered the room and got on one knee. "Whats your name?" "Katie." He nodded and smiled. "Thats a pretty name Kate. Say, whats your bears name?" He asked. She was silent, but smiled. "Wiggles." He chuckled. "Wiggles? Thats a nice name. Now can you help me out Kate?" She nodded, he then pulled out a bear of his own, sporting a trench coat and a top hat. "This is my bear. His name is Mr. Hat. He needs a friend. Can you take care of him for me?" He held out the bear and she took it. "I will!" He smiled at her sweet innocence. "Thank you Kate. I know you'll take good care of him for me. Now go to bed. Sleep well." He stood up and left. Little did she know there was a camera in that bear, he planted it to keep a eye on Bishop. He wanted to see what the man would do. "Your move now Bishop.." He said to himself as he climbed back out of the window. 

 

"In some rather startling news. A Caroline Bishop was murdered last night. Police have no comment as it is a ongoing investgation but Carolines husband Elias Bishop has said that Green Arrow is to be blamed. Saying that his wife was killed with a arrow. Now while Police have no comment on the matter, we have to ask ourselves. Is this the work of Green Arrow? Or the work of a copycat? We will have more on the story as it develops."

 

Toyman laughed like a madman as he watched the news, oh this was perfect. Stoking the fires, creating the setting for the games, making the players have their motivation. The Ying and Yang. The Hero and the Crime Lord. And the Toyman pulling strings, operating the game from behind the scenes...and in them. "Let the games begin!"


End file.
